


Previsible

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, galeon, gokai buster
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Si había un gokaiger que era previsible, ese era Hakase. Pero cuando los sorprendía, lo hacía en grande. Tal como el día en que creó el Galeon Buster.
Relationships: Don Dogoier/Luka Millfy
Kudos: 1





	Previsible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Al parecer ando en una buena racha de escritura, así que aprovechemos.  
> Si bien mi romance favorito hasta la fecha de los Super Sentai es el de Mele y Rio (Mele es a fuerza mi personaje más querido por mucho) no pude decir oficialmente que tenía un OTP de la franquicia hasta que vi a Hakase y a Luka. Esos dos son simplemente tiernos juntos a pesar de toda la comedia que agregan a la serie con sus interacciones.  
> Es por eso que mi segundo fic Sentai es de este par. Curiosamente, ¡de nuevo es un fic entre un verde y una amarilla!  
> Disclaimer: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Toei, tan solo lo utilizo para fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro… De lo contrario este par sería canon…  
> Espero disfruten.

_**“Previsible”** _

Si había un miembro de la tripulación que era previsible, ese era Hakase. No era muy difícil imaginar como actuaría en diversas situaciones y generalmente tendrían razón en sus suposiciones. A pesar de que no sabían mucho de su pasado, él era un libro abierto para todos. Especialmente para ella que era quien más tiempo solía pasar con el temeroso genio.

Era precisamente por eso que Luka había decidido bajar a aquel depósito que Hakase había acondicionado como taller antes de irse a acostar tras haber contado dosis habitual de estrellas; para supervisar que no hubiese caído dormido con algún mechero prendido o algo que pudiese explotar poniéndolo en peligro a él tanto como al galeón.

Intentó que sus pasos fueran lo más sigilosos posibles por la costumbre que había adquirido siendo ladrona, y apenas dobló la esquina cruzando el umbral, pudo constatar que había estado acertado su pensamiento. Lo vio inclinado hacia delante con los ojos muy abiertos para combatir el sueño y moviéndose con más torpeza que de costumbre, ante lo cual no pudo evitar menear la cabeza con una mezcla de diversión, orgullo, cariño y fastidio.

Por todo aquello es que era tan difícil qué él la sorprendiera. Pero debía admitir que cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en grande. Y aquel día había sido una de aquellas veces.

No solo porque había logrado crear aquella arma tan poderosa ni porque aquella idea tan genial se le hubiese ocurrido, sino porque se había atrevido a intentar algo tan audaz. Y no solo eso. También había sido él, ¡él! El temeroso, retraído, torpe, inseguro y tiernamente estúpido Hakase, quien había logrado enseñar a aquel chico a no rendirse y luchar para lograr sus sueños. Don Dogoier lo había entrenado en aquel deporte y había logrado ayudarle a mejorar.

Sin duda aquello era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Pero lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento en cambio…

Él estaba intentando suprimir un bostezo que evidentemente estaba a punto de ganar la contienda, y por el instinto de cubrirse la boca, olvidó que tenía en la mano un instrumento conectado a un cable con el cual tumbó varios elementos. Luka no pudo ver más porque unas chispas llevaron a una explosión en pequeña escala que bastó para llenar el lugar de humo que cubrió la escena por unos cuantos segundo.

La nube comenzó a disiparse y logró ver al genio agitando las manos mientras tosía con expresión confundida.

-¡Baka!- rió llamando su atención mientras bajaba el último tramo de la escalera con un andar exageradamente elegante.

-¿Luka? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a asegurarme de que eso no ocurra. Pero tal parece que llegué tarde. ¿No es verdad?- sonrió burlonamente acercando un taburete para sentarse junto a él.

Buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo ofreció para que se quitara el hollín que le manchaba parte de la cara. Él lo aceptó aún algo confundido, probablemente, pensó ella, por el cansancio de haber estado trabajando tantas horas continuas, más el entrenamiento deportivo y el combate, que ya no le permitía procesar bien las cosas a su alrededor.

-¡Anda! ¿Tan mal te encuentras que ni limpiarte bien la cara puedes?- Le regañó al ver que tan solo había extendido la mancha en lugar de quitarla-Vamos, mira hacia aquí.

Le quitó el pañuelo y comenzó a ocuparse ella misma de la tarea logrando un mejor resultado pero aun lejos de ser prolijo y delicado como el que Ahim podría haber hecho en su lugar.

-¡Listo! Mucho mejor- exageró animada con una sonrisa igual de teatral.

Hakase agradeció sonriendo con timidez volviéndose hacia su trabajo para tomar los elementos nuevamente.

-Ah, no. Ya has hecho suficiente. Ya es momento de que te marches a dormir.

-Pero…- protestó desconcertado- de-debo terminar de reparar sus armas. ¿Qué ocurre si hay un ataque y no pueden usarlas?

-Tampoco podremos usarlas si las haces estallar. ¡Vamos! Pudimos defendernos sin ellas una vez, podremos hacerlo una segunda vez si es necesario. Pero eso sería más fácil si somos cinco y no cuatro. Gai ya está fuera de combate por momento, no podemos darnos el lujo de que tú tampoco puedas luchar por estar exhausto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una noche de sueño decente?

-¡Pero, Luka!- trató de defenderse sin suerte.

-¡Pero nada! Anda, acomoda lo que necesites porque ahora te irás de aquí.

Quiso replicar, pero no solo no vio sentido en discutir con ella, sino que también comenzaba a darse cuenta que su cuerpo cansado le decía lo mismo. Se resignó a dejar su trabajo para el día siguiente y apagó todos los instrumentos.

Cuando concluyó se reclinó dejando salir un suspiro exhausto. Sintió que Luka lo tomaba de la mano para ponerlo de pié y lo arrastraba escaleras arriba mientras él tan solo se dejaba llevar. Emergieron al espacio común y Hakase se soltó para diríjase hacia el sofá y desplomarse en el para disgusto de su compañera.

-Aun no puedo creer el día de hoy- dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de ser regañado nuevamente.

Aquello descolocó a Luka quien resolvió tomar asiento junto a él y escuchar lo que tuviese para decir.

-¿Cuál de todas su partes? Son muchas las sorpresas que hubo.

-Bueno… pues… ¿Todo? No lo sé. Que ustedes pusieran toda su confianza en mí.

-Mou, pero si siempre confiamos en ti. Por algo eres parte del equipo.

-Sí, bueno… es verdad. Pero una cosa es confiar en que pueda defenderme y otra es poner todo el destino de una lucha en una idea increíblemente alocada y posiblemente improbable que se me ocurrió.

-Date algo más de crédito. Sabíamos que si alguien podía lograrlo ese serías tú.

Hakase rió con incredulidad agradeciendo la exageración, pero sin creerla.

-¡Vamos! Aprecio el gesto, pero solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.

La contestación que recibió fue un codazo en las costillas seguido de un:

-¿Por qué crees que exagero? Son otras las cosas que me sorprendieron hoy, pero de aquello no tenía duda.

Él la miró sonriente, demasiado cansado para frotarse el área agredida.

-¿Y por qué estabas tan segura de podría hacerlo? Después de todo, yo mismo dudaba de conseguirlo.

-Porque te conozco bien, Hakase. Por algo eres mi mejor amigo- agregó murmurando entre dientes no muy segura de si deseaba que él lo escuchara o no.

-¿Yo? Pero creí que ese sería Joe… o Marvelous…

Luka resopló una sonrisa recostándose hacia atrás.

-Ese par son como mis hermanos mayores, pero mi mejor amigo eres tú. Nuestra relación es… diferente…

Apartó el rostro de manera casual para que que no se notara el sutil sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas, no muy segura de por qué fue que dijo aquello.

Si para Luka era muy fácil comprender a Hakase, para él también era muy sencillo entenderla a ella. Es más, podía definirla en una sola palabra. Luka Millfy era sencillamente complicada. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con ella, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ella muy rara vez haría lo que cualquiera esperaba y siempre tendría una salida distinta a lo que cualquiera podría pensar. Por ello es que simplemente había aprendido a dejarse llevar y disfrutar de lo inesperado que pudiese venir de ella. Desde su primer encuentro en adelante, ella no hacía más que romper todos sus esquemas de una y mil maneras. Cosa que si bien le sacaba de quicio, también le agradaba. Después de todo, era una parte importante de su atractivo.

Era por eso que la idea de haber podido sorprenderla de alguna manera le agradaba.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que te sorprendió de hoy?- la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella tomó la oportunidad sin dudarlo, agradecida por el cambio de tema.

-Pues, para empezar, me sorprende que conocieras de ese deporte y que fueras lo suficientemente bueno como para entrenar a aquel pobre tonto. Yo apenas había escuchado de su existencia hace poco.

Lo vio sonreír cerrando los ojos y tardándose un momento antes de contestar. Ella supuso que no solo sería a causa del sueño, sino que estaba recordando algo y aquello se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil a causa de su actual estado.

-La verdad es que en mi planeta había un juego que era similar. Por lo que pude ver, las reglas son algo diferentes pero los principios básicos son los mismos.

-¡Uso! Nunca creí que tú fueras del tipo que hace deportes. ¿De verdad jugabas?

Luka no lo había visto en acción aquel día, pero si lo había visto regresar polvoroso y con el cabello desordenado, por lo que asumía que había dado un gran espectáculo, aunque no fuera de destreza, mínimamente de pasión.

-La verdad es que no. Como has dicho, yo no soy de ese tipo. Pero tenía un amigo que sí jugaba. Él quería ser profesional y me usaba para entrenar a pesar de mis protestas. Terminé aprendiendo algunas cosas con ello.

-Wow…

-Sí. Tal parece que era buen monigote de práctica, porque él se volvió increíble. Iba a probar suerte para entrar a un equipo muy importante el día de la invasión- recordó con tristeza tiñendo su expresión.

Ella no supo que decir más que un sincero “lo lamento” pero él lo desestimó diciendo que de nada servía lamentarse por lo que ya había ocurrido hace tanto.

-Me hubiese gustado verte jugando para ver si no estás tan solo exagerando- decidió comentar para aligerar el ambiente.

-Si gustas…- se interrumpió por un gran bostezo inoportuno que terminó contagiando también a Luka-…te puedo enseñar. Incluye muchas patadas, posiblemente te guste.

Aquello último la divirtió y decidió aceptar la oferta, luego de lo cual se instaló un pequeño silencio entre ellos. Hakase era consciente de que hacía rato había estado cayéndose, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado como para volver a acomodarse y supuso que Luka se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar cuando le incomodara su cercanía, pero se sorprendió de darse cuenta que sus hombros se estaban tocando y aún ella no había dicho nada al respecto. Y definitivamente no sería él quien hiciera algo para cambiar la situación. Después de todo, ¡Era Luka! La chica por quien secretamente tenía sentimientos a pesar de que lo golpeara, molestara y regañara constantemente.

-¿Extrañas a tus amigos?- preguntó con timidez, nuevamente no sabiendo muy bien que se apoderó de ella para decir aquello.

-Algo- respondió sacudiendo levemente los hombros-. La verdad es que no tenía tantos amigos allá en casa. Y los que tenía no eran muy cercanos ni se preocupaban por mis cosas. Fue con ustedes que aprendí verdaderamente lo que significa la amistad.

-Pues que bueno que te nos unieras- respondió sintiéndose inesperadamente expuesta-. Para alguien que no conocía la amistad, te has vuelto una parte muy importante de la tripulación. Yo… yo agradezco que que estés con nosotros…- volvió a murmurar golpeándose mentalmente por dejarse llevar de aquella manera.

La idea de aquello lo llenó de alegría y orgullo. Con la llegada de Gai había comenzado a dudar seriamente de su valor en el equipo, y si bien había comprendido que él no lo remplazaría ni los compararían, aun sentía que su presencia ya no era tan útil como antes. Sabía que los comentarios sinceros de Luka eran raros, por lo cual, aquello disipó cualquier rastro de duda que le pudiese quedar, dándole tanta paz que hasta se animó a molestarla diciendo:

-¿En verdad soy tu mejor amigo?

Como toda respuesta recibió un puño en el hombro, pero con menos ímpetu que los golpes que habitualmente recibía, que simplemente sirvió para hacerlo sonreír con alegría mientras comenzaba a perder el sentido.

-Baka- masculló con falsa indignación inclinándose hacia él sin ser consciente de su acción.

Nuevamente fueron envueltos por un apacible silencio que no era perturbado ni por los habituales sonidos nocturnos del bosque que se extendía a cientos de metros por debajo de la nave. Luka, comenzando a sentirse ansiosa, juntó valor para decir algo que necesitaba sacar de su interior, y por algún motivo, creía que aquél era un buen momento para hacerlo.

-¿Don?- llamó en voz baja tratando de que no le temblara.

Aguardó un instante y al no recibir respuesta, volteó a mirarlo solo para descubrir que el gokaiger verde finalmente había perdido la batalla contra su cansancio y se encontraba durmiendo. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro haciendo desaparecer su anterior ansiedad.

-Ya decía yo que era sorprendente que hubieses resistido tanto ¿Eh, Hakase?

Quizás debería haber intentado despertarlo para arrastrarlo hasta su camarote, pero no le vio sentido a aquello. Simplemente se acomodó usando su hombro como almohada, dispuesta a hacerle compañía aquella noche.

Era muy probable que por la mañana debiera enfrentar las burlas de los demás si se presentaban antes de que ambos despertaran, especialmente las de Gai que tendían a no conocer final, ¿pero qué importaba? Ya mañana se ocuparía de aquello. Por el momento, tan solo disfrutaría de la ocasión. ¡Era Hakase después de todo! No solo deseaba pasar tiempo con él, sino que también siempre podía darle un buen golpe para distraer cualquier atención innecesaria. Sí, no permitiría que nada le quitara ese momento juntos.

-Descansa, hoy te lo ganaste.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado.  
> Glosario para el que no esté familiarizado con el japonés:  
> Baka: Tonto, idiota. Un insulto muy común.  
> Mou: expresión de irritación (se pronuncia moh).  
> Uso: exclamación de incredulidad o sorpresa. Literalmente “mentira”.
> 
> Estoy trabajando en una segunda parte, veremos si sale bien.  
> Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solamente que si les gusta Gokaiger se pasen por mi página de face (@jaguarnegrojc) para enterarse del proyecto en el que estoy trabajando junto al equipo de Gokai Fandubs, que está muy bueno.  
> Sin más, gracias por leer. Se despide…  
> Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…


End file.
